Memories and Snow
by HB the D-Generate
Summary: My first. *cringe* Things are deteriorating all over the place in the world of Shawn Michaels, and apparently in the world of Triple H. Can two former lovers overcome their differances when disaster strikes?


A/N- whoa, my first story up here. I'm so nervous! This is just a little start to the story, it's pretty short and I'm sorry about that. I hope you like it, please review!  
Shawn stood outside and admired the snow falling heavily around him. The streets were covered and he knew it would be hell to ride to the airport and they might possibley be grounded overnight. The thick snow was covering his hair, melting into his face and his fingers were freezing, maybe he should have put on some gloves. He felt a tap on his back, but, turning around, there was no one there. Dismissing it, he turned back around.   
  
The snow was at least five inches by now and you could barely hear the cars in the background, even thought they weren't that far away. Another tap on the back, but this time, he was met with Hunter standing there. "Hey." "Hey. What's up, you could have gotten my attention better than that." "I didn't want to disturb you." "So you hit me in the back?" "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I know it hasn't been feeling the best lately." "I'm fine. How's the leg?"   
  
"Healing." "Wish I could say the same." The two stood in snowy silence for a few seconds, taking in the scenery. "It's beautiful." Hunter said. "Yeah. I know. I've only been starring at it for the last fifteen minutes." "What were you thinking about?" "Shit. Things. Us." "You casually slide that in there." "You asked me what I was thinkin' about." "What about us were you thinkin'?" "Just stupid shit."  
  
"Ah, the shit count: 2 now, 13 earlier." Shawn chuckled a bit. It WAS a bit umcommon for him to say 'shit' as if it was nothing. Wasn't he reformed? "So what were you really thinking about?" "Us, I told you." "But, what about us?" "I was just thinking about how things were and how stuff might change. You know, with me and Becky getting a divorce and all." "Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry." "It's alright. I guess when you date someone for only a little before getting married." "What about Cameron?"  
  
"I'll get my rights I guess." "It'll be hard." "I know. But, a little time is better than no time at all. I've learned that." "Yeah." After a few more minutes of silence, Hunter broke it again. "So, what exactly about us were you thinking?" "I was remembering that time we went to the beach with Adam, Jay, Shannon, and Jeff and the water was so cold that when me and Shannon went in it, we turned blue."   
  
"And me and Matt tried to warm you up before you and Shannon got hypothermia, while Jay and Adam fooled around in one of the tents." "Yeah. Then we stayed out all night until, like, 2:30 in the morning hanging out by a fire and stuff." "Good times." "Good times." Hunter agreed, "Ever think about.... you know?" "What? Getting back together?" "Yeah." Hunter blushed. "Every once in a while." Shawn admitted. "And.....?" "I dunno."   
  
"What do you mean?" "I don't know. I mean, I had Becky and you.. you have Sarahlee." "Had Sarahlee." "What?" "I had Sarahlee. She..she broke up with me last week." "But, didn't she call you this morning?" "No, I made it all up. No one has called me all week." "Sorry." Shawn shivered and pulled his coat tighter around his body. Hunter obviously noticed because he asked if he wanted to head inside and talk.   
  
"No, though I should go get my bags." "You don't want to talk?" "Don't sound so disappointed." Shawn said, kicking his feet lowly and pulling his coat even tighter. Damn, it was cold. "Don't say that, Shawn." "It's not like you didn't know it was coming." he scaffed. "Listen-" But Hunter was cut off by Shawn getting into a horrible coughing fit. Shawn clutched forwards, gasping for breath and coughing.  
  
Hunter hurried over and put an arm around Shawns waist."Shawn-" "Don't touvh me." Shawn warned when he got the chance. "Are you alright? Shawn, are you alright?" Shawn clutched a bunch of hair from his head and tried to calm himself down as he kneeled in the snow. Hunter stood back, a bit horrified. He had seen Shawn hyperventilate; he had seen Shawn cough; Hell, he had even been there when Shawn had pneumonia, but he had never seen Shawn like this. And it was kinda scary.  
  
Once Shawn calmed down a bit and quit coughing he pulled his hands from his face. Looking in his palm, he saw bright red blotches of blood. Shit, just what he needed was to have Hunter even more concerned. He felt Hunters strong arms on his shoulders as he helped him to his feet, but right now he didn't have the strength to fight back. These damn fits always took away his strength; and he didn't want anything to do with Hunter right now.  
  
In fact, he didn't want anything to do with Hunter ever. He was the one who had hurt him in the first place. Four years. Four fucking years they had been together. Every morning, Hunter was who Shawn would wake up thinking about; every night Hunter was who Shawn would go to bed thinking about and what happened? Hunter threw it in his face and spat on it; putting it out like a cigarrette. Once he got steadied to his feet, he didn't bother to brush himself off, he just shrugged Hunter grip away.  
  
"Don't touch me, I said." he warned again. "Shawn, are you alright? Are you okay?" Hunter asked, ignoring Shawns last comment. "Yeah." "What happened?" "Frog." Shawn lied. "N-" "It's cold, I'm heading inside. See ya." And with that, Shawn turned around and headed back inside. Hunter stood solomnly for a few minutes, waiting for Shawns figure disappear down the hall. There was something different about Shawn's actions lately.  
  
He had been having more mood swings than usual, his eating habits have fluctuated drastically. He either ate too little, or, more often than not, nothing at all, he was looking thinner, he'd paled and even acted different than his normal self, causing a change in his wrestling and training. Luckily, they had professional make-up assistants and the matches were scripted. Shawn didn't have many planned, so that helped him out.  
  
Still wondering, Hunter slowly turned and walked inside. 


End file.
